Ark 20 Episode 91: Something Wicked this Way Comes...
Sian Tetsu *Kimiko Nakamura-Tetsu *Jun Li 'Reflections of Home' The plane had landed during the wee hours of the morning in Qin (pronounced Chin) as to what time it was she couldn’t say as through the whole ordeal Sian herself had falling sleep sometime between the hours of 2 am eastern standard time and 8am U.K. time long time friend, now her newly and legally adopted sister Lala and Jun, a guard given her by her brother, Kyle up taking turns to watch over her and the child that rested inside of her belly through the long 18 hour flight from New York to the main airport Beijing International Airport. From there she was carried several locations, one to procure a boat to the island of the Seven Souls, a messenger who was to carry the news of their safe arrival to their host, and a man by the name of Luke who was to be there guide up into the hills to the temple itself. All of which were successfully accomplished without having to wake her in the least in order for her to translate what was being said by the local. A feat that even now had Sian most impressed sitting in a wooden made wheel chair in the mist of the southern most part of the living quarters of the Temple of the Seven Dragons, dressed completely in loose fitting garbs of a miko, with a pair of white socks carefully placed on her feet. This of course had been almost a month ago as Sian herself was now 4 months in what many around the world believed was a blessing but to her it still left a train of mixed reviews as she had yet to hear anything from the father of her unborn child, which made her un-nerved to say the least. Her oceanic blue hair was pulled back completely from her face in a complete pony tail, something the teenager wagered that Lala has done herself whilst she was still asleep to prevent her from looking like the complete mess she felt before boarding the plane back in Kasaihana for what many believed was the last known know spot in the human world where the Gods did come to commune with the few believers that they did have left. It was here in this sanctuary that Sian had come to live, study, and work under the careful eye of her mother’s long term friend and mentor, Jun Li known to the few as the Dragon of Water. A martial artist not only of great skill but a being who had found great favor with the gods from birth to bless with incredible powers of healing, it was Sian’s hope that after the accident and fleeing Kasaihana upon learning that she was with child that Jun would be able to heal the paralysis that now plagued the lower half of her body her but alas when dealing with one who is a medium for the forced that be on the other side Si should have known that it would be met with more resistance than favor. As no sooner did Jun learn that she’d literally ran away from home among other things to boot did the young miko begin chastise the young 17yr old for her actions but she also got into Lala for even going alone with it to boot before finally allowing the two young women to finally enter the shrine in order to be placed into what would be their home for god knows how long or until her mother came for them… ~Now there’s a scary thought.~ Sian told herself mentally thinking briefly of just how angry her mother’s was at this very moment as she lowered her hands to the side of the chair bending her elbows some so that she could place her hands on the wheels, gripping them lightly she rolls them forward some then backwards in order to turn the chair around completely before rolling herself towards the door to head towards the outer courtyard to get break from being inside as it were. After several turns to the left then right she would finally emerge into the yard just in time to see Jun begin the morning exercises with her students some of them being as young as five. All of them were lined up by class each following the flow of their sensei movements copying them to almost complete and utter perfection while in the mist of a magnificent garden covered in a varieties of flowers, water ponds filled with koi fish, and yes even a large statues of the four main Shinto deities, Hachiman, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, & Amaterasu that watched over the students while they were instructed in the ways of the martial arts and some how Sian felt that they too were watching over her as well in a constant vigil of sorts. Something that the expecting female found calming to say the least in her some what chaotic world as she roll forward in the direction of the eastern most parts of the garden where the statue of the lady, Amaterasu presided over the wild white roses, morning glories, and other sun related blooms. It was here like clock work that she come to offer prayer to the deity to whom she felt the closest to for some odd reason or another despite her powers being more a kin to those of Susanoo, himself and the ties to the Lord through the child that she now carried (of course she doesn’t know this) and it was here that Sian loved to sit amongst the beauty of her favorite flowers watching the others as they went about their day until it was time for her to go help Lala in the temple’s shop, where she worked selling various charms and other items blessed by the priests and priestess’ hands. “Sian…hey there you are!” a familiar voice called out extending her right arm into the air waving it about with a smile on her face as her pink hair was pulled up into a bun at the crown of her head and her blossoming frame dawn the same miko robes as she and jun did and a pair of wooden gettas on her dainty feet while running towards her general direction. “Shhh Lala you bakka, Jun is holding class.” Sian barks at her sister noting that some of the students turning their heads in their direction, frowning a bit at the interruption. A ^^; look would hit the Japanese born girl’s face at the attention she’s drawn as she mouths the words, “I’m sorry, please continue.” Giving them all an apologetic bow before continuing her dash to her friend giving her a tender hug before placing a warm hand on her growing belly smiling while she caresses it. This too would brings Sian to smile motioning her arms from her side in order to embrace her with them before watching Lala move to her knees in front of her so that she could caress her belly. Something that still made Si laugh at times as her sister knew she couldn’t feel much of anything there but she still made the effort to make her feel like she was like any other woman in this condition, brightening her dampened spirits. “I’ve been looking for you both all morning, I just got off the phone with Okaa-san and I also talked to Akira-niisan.” Lala informs her looking up into Sian’s face which seemingly went pale at hearing this knowing that it couldn’t be good news if she had come so sooner after speaking to them both as the other 18yr old didn’t give her sister a chance to even ask her next question as she was baring news both good and bad all at the same time today. “You were right, Jun-san told Okaa-san everything even about Connor which she informed me that she suspected when she saw you both holding hands in Africa. Just didn’t have the proof to nail you on it. She is livid at us both to say the least but more so worried that by you being here in Qin (pronounced Chin) that you won’t get the prenatal care you need in order to have the baby. Okaa-san is also planning to pay Ryoji Densuke-san a visit too since there is a probability that….” Sian would chose at that point to interrupt her friend her tone rather sarcastic to boot, “There is no way in hell that Mom could possibly be thinking that Connor is the father especially after all the information Jun so ‘wondrously’ gifted her. The dates don’t match up.” “I fuckin know that Si and I’m sure Okaa-san damn well does too but you know her just the same as I do, she will weigh in all possibilities first before finally coming to accept that Dai’s the father and once that’s done she more than likely she will used this to teach Connor’s ass a lesson about dicking down any more females besides his own without rain gear on.” She’d hear Lala say with an adamant look on her face that in truth made Sian want to cry from the thought of the mess she’d made as she tries to change the subject a tad. “Was dad at home when you two were talking?” Now there’s was a question Lala had hoped that her sister wouldn’t ask as she knew the answer would break not only her heart but Sian’s as well as she was by all accounts a “Daddy’s girl” and the news that she had from Akuma Tetsu was far from good. “Yes…he was he’s been home since the accident when you got hit by the car, so was Akira too that’s how I was able to talk to him. He’s disappointed Si, very disappointed in us both right now.” Lala reply causes Sian to lower her eyes as she turns her head in shame, her fondest memories through out her life since she was 2yrs old were mostly with and about her dad and favorite being the day their band played in New Central Park (Ark 17 Episode 3: Let the Spark Fly Pt. 1). She listened to Lala speak on allowing the tears she held back to flow down from them as she reopens them some, “I don’t know if Okaa-san told either of them about Connor but they sure as hell know about baby and accident but Papa is crushed….he barely talked to me which is why didn’t mention it earlier. It was Akira that did most of the talking.....and Si…Kira wants to literally mangle Daisuke to the point there’s nothing left…I mean from what I heard it was like I was talking to a completely different person, he has completely gone the fuck off the deep end here.” The pink haired girl explains still looking her in the face speaking of something that Sian herself too had begun to notice after they were brought back from death but like with most things in her life rather than say something about it she kept it all balled up inside of her a fact that quiet possibly lead to the worst mistake of her life, something she still believed that she had time to turn around as she fully lifts her eyes while her mind took in what she’d heard about her family saying “Don’t worry about it La I’ll talk to him.” before asking about a few other she knew knowing that Kyle if their mother hadn’t tried to kill him when she saw him would have passed on that information to his own blood sister without any trouble at all. “You’re pal Su-su hasn’t been seen around much at school and the Tasanagi boy, Kin is working for KPD these days right alongside Akira. Those two have cracked quiet a few cases together lately which impresses me to say the least since the last time most of us saw him he was miserable after the death of his sister. Even Okaa-san took that pretty hard but I can see why she’s been around the girl since she was a child, she saw her like family along with me and Kyle.” Lala says. Sian looks off for a moment remembering the funeral of Keyomi Tasanagi and how grim Kin looked then in comparison to what she was being told about her friend now. She was proud of him as he had come a long way to the pup she’d met long ago but why in the name of Jesus fuckin Christ did he have to become a cop! They were like fuckin plagues to her, if got rid of one several more would just show up. Bleh it was enough to make her sick just thinking about it though she herself was the sister of one, granddaughter and great niece of some on her mother’s side. As to Su-su Sian found it strange that she was missing as it wasn’t like her at all to play hooky and such, made her worry as to what was going on with her dear sweet friend. “Perhaps I’ll give them both a call later on after work and around dinner I’ll give Daisuke a call, I’m sure he’s made it to Wakanda by now and has gotten settled it (^.^)” Sian finally says breaking the silence between herself and Lala as her friend all of sudden nuzzles close her tummy not saying a word for some apparent reason a sure fire Kimiko (Lala’s real name) sign that there was something bad has happened. Allowing her hands to leave the girls shoulder motions them around towards her face so that she could pick lift her head up just enough for their eyes to meet. “Alright what’s wrong?” she asks. 'Awakening the Demon Within' “Sian…Dai’s not coming to get you….not this month…or ever…” seemed to fly out of Lala’s mouth at her like arrows that were aimed at purposely at the young mother’s heart piercing her to the quick. Sian would try to come to terms to why her closest friend, the person that hooked them up would even say something so mean to her as a sudden dark pulse of energy goes out from her body causing it grow stiff momentarily, the irises of amber like eyes starting shape themselves into a slanted like diamond as she lowers her sultry lashes in order to allow the last few tears that were in the fall down her cheeks before becoming icicles against her paling skin. Lala goes on to explain her reason for saying this. “He’s dead Si…he’s gone…the plane he and Damon were on was on a course heading towards Greenland when it up and out of the blue exploded in mid-air….and no one seems to know what happened because they can’t find the wreckage or their bodies….its like they disappeared into thin air. Nor from what any one can tell back home is Alfred, who Dai named the new CEO of Yun Corp before leaving even making any further attempts to even try to find them. I’m sorry nee-chan.” Continuing to listen to Lala’s tale another pulse of energy rose within Sian’s being before pushing itself out onto the unsuspecting group that was before in form of a powerful arctic winds which chilled all those including her best friend to bone with it sub-zero gales leaving them all to either scream out in pain as they were given frost bite or tossed about like leaves in the autumn before being dropped down in some random area while inside of her body she fought maintain control over her grieving heart as it was slowly but surely shattering to pieces inside of her chest. ~No it can’t be…Daisuke can’t be gone…he just can’t! He died in tormented…..hating me…for what I did with Connor……no one should have to do such a thing….~ where just a few of the things that were rolling around in the shattered girl’s mind while the human half of her that had kept her from succumbing to the evil she REALLY is (her Yuki-Onna half yall) began to sudden fade under all the despair, self hatred, disgrace, anger, and feelings of loneliness that she had begun to accumulate inside of herself over time. The Lady too felt this sudden surge of power to amidst the chaos that was inside of Sian as Suijin knew what this could mean for those on the island if she were to fully transform completing the merger she had started in Africa. “No you stupid girl, no don’t give in to darkness of our family you must believe. YOU MUST FIGHT ON!” she screams. Causing the 18yr old to flutter her eyes open revealing their change, the winds suddenly stopping their force as she looked on to see many of the students either scattered about the court yard either huddled on under another to protect themselves from the icy cold, or almost half frozen even Lala was clinging tightly to her for warmth with her body on its knees and her head buried against her swollen belly as if trying to protect the baby some how. The only person whose gaze was truly focused upon her was Jun Li, who had managed with her own abilities as a miko gather the smallest of her students under her and used her chi to erect a barrier around them in order to keep them safe before she offered her a warm smile to let her know that everything was okay on their end. Jun could see the darker levels of chi that had come to develop itself around Sian and despite the seemingly warm smile the teenager gave once her control of the winds stopped she knew its presence was utterly familiar to her as she had faced its power once before 17 yrs ago when the girl and her brother were still babies but unlike the last time as it was a normal Yuki-onna she had to deal with, who in fact had turned out to be Tomoko herself the miko feared she would be dealing with something fair more dangerous in the form of her daughter…as she was now far more than human. Both women shifted there gazes from each other in order to see about those they cared about in the wake of everything, and for Sian it was Lala as the pink haired beauty was finally managing to get to her feet and dusted herself off trying to regain her barings while she watch on with an eerily sort of calm about her the likes that Lala never seen before it was like she wasn’t even the least bit upset or shedding a tear to learn that the love of her life was dead. It was scary to say the least to her. “La we’d better get going; Lao will come looking for us soon if we don’t hurry.” She’d hear Sian say in a most uneven tone as placed her hands on the wheels of the chair she sat in, in order to turn it in the direction of the shop where they both worked before rolling off towards it. Now she was seriously worried, and it prompted her to run off after her blue haired friend stopping her in mid-wheel as it were in by touching her shoulder which she found was icy cold to the touch, “Nee-chan, you just found out that your fiancé and your baby’s father has passed away don’t you want to go lay down or something. You don’t have to force yourself to go work I’m sure Lao will understand.” Sian turns her head slightly her eyes giving her friend a icy stare once she feels her hand touch her before uttering, “Lala I’m fine…now are you coming or not?” her hands resting against her stomach for a moment, the fire made diamond ring on her left hand glistening in the sun light some. Jumping at her gaze Lala jerks her hand back from her sister giving her a reluctant, “Yes.” For a reply knowing full well that it was no point in arguing with Sian when her mind was made up as she moved behind the chair up the path that would lead them to their destination in order to push it along so her sister could give her arms a break the whole time the pretty pink haired Asian wondered that if at some point in the day, when the news truly did set in would Sian finally allow herself to mourn the lost of her beloved…. It was the very same question that even the Lady herself was starting to ask as she could feel the power that was her own hatred, despair, and loneliness, the true source and strength of a Yuki-onnas power flooding over from Sian’s heart to the point that eventually it finally…..stopped.…beating…. “Let them wash thy wounds with tears, for I have none left for thee to give…..” Category:Ark 20